Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a solar cell panel, and an apparatus and a method for attaching interconnectors of a solar cell panel, and more particularly, to a solar cell panel having interconnectors that interconnect a plurality of solar cells, and an apparatus and a method for attaching interconnectors of a solar cell panel.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to depletion of existing energy resources, such as oil and coal, interest in alternative sources of energy to replace the existing energy resources is increasing. Most of all, solar cells are popular next generation cells to convert sunlight into electrical energy.
A plurality of solar cells are connected to each other in series or in parallel using ribbons, and are manufactured into a solar cell panel via packaging, which is a process for protecting the solar cells. The solar cell panel needs to perform electricity generation for a long term in various environments, thus requiring considerable long-term reliability. At this time, the solar cells are conventionally connected to one another using the ribbons.
However, an apparatus and method for attaching the ribbons may be complex, thus causing deterioration in productivity. In addition, when interconnectors, which have a structure that is different from that of the ribbons, are used instead of the ribbons, no apparatus or method for attaching the interconnectors has been proposed.